User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Season 4 ideas part 1
Warriors I want if there is a season 4 that is hopefully as good as season 1 and 2 but guessing by how lobotomized and retarded the producers have become the likelihood is quite unlikely Feel free to guess who would win and if they should do these matches. Caveman vs Babylonians The first humans ever vs the first civilization ever. Experts include; Geico Caveman *Caveman weapons; Clubs and sticks, Rocks (I want to see how deadly using a rock is, just throwing it or bashing and rubbing it into someone’s face and scalp), Spears or arrows with flint heads, and maybe thick animal hide. *Babylon (honestly I don’t know so I will guess); Copper or bronze longswords (they did have these, I know. Crappy and breakable as hell but still I am interested), Knife?, Bronze or Copper Spear, Arrows with bronze or copper tip, and maybe some kind of primitive armor. Egyptians vs Israelis Or possibly Moses vs Ramses (yes Moses was a warrior) I know Moses won, but the truth is Israel and Egypt fought each other for over 6000 years, they might even declare war again today. That’s a long lasting rivalry. General and Future President on the $20, Ulysses S. Grant vs General Robert E. Lee- The Civil War Redeclared The truth is Lee was obliterating the Union and could have won with his Confederates, until Grant showed up (because he was the only Union General who knew what he was doing) and Lee fucked up at Gettysburg. But I want to know for certain which general deserved victory the most. Besides the Union suffered more casualties in the war, winning mainly because of superior logistics and newer technology instead. *Grant weapons include- Mine ball, Rifle Cannons *Lee weapons include- Napoleon Cannon (that’s really what they are called) The Queen's Guard of the UK Royalty vs The Swiss Guard of the Vatican Pope Battle of the Royal Bodyguards and possibly the most retarded outfits still being used today. Seriously Brits, Russians don’t have furry hats that tall. And Swiss, if you had any more colors you would classify as a bland rainbow. *Both Guards must protect their person during some battles of the sim (some fights can be without them, some with). Also I want to see how the Swiss Halberd could protect anyone today. Crips or Bloods vs The Hells Angels I didn’t want two gangs that hate each other to have their experts fighting during commercial break, so I think the Hells Angels would be best, I don’t know…. Latin Kings could be used otherwise I guess, whatever- American gang fight! Also choosing between Crips or Bloods is like choosing Yankees or RedSocks; no matter which I choose, I will get my head bitten off by the other’s obsessed fanbase. *I want to see prison shanks being used. Also I heard biker gangs use chains? That could be cool. But Hells Angels also carry hammers because there is no law against carrying hammers. Russian Mafia vs Chinese Triad Mafia The biggest groups of the international underground of today. *I know the Triad have meat cleavers, that would be cool. Maoist Red Guards of China vs The Ku Klux Klan Yes, these are some fucked up mothers, but I wanted a controversial fight. They are both once popular (now taboo thank god) terrorist movements that lead public executions and declared war on their enemies, all while getting so much support from the government that their illegal activities were ignored until things GOT OUT OF CONTROL. Weird how they once numbered in the millions (Don’t you love the USA, where the KKK of the USA gained over 3 million MFing members. OMG WTF? LOL.) Oh, and these guys will hate each other. KKK would hate ‘Commies and Chinks’ (that’s what they would say) and the Mao Guards would hate ‘The Enemies of Mao’ (which was pretty much anyone not communist, heaven forbid we aren’t red). So let the White Man fight the Red... Yellow Man? Wait…. Examples of Red Guard Terroism http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaz8sVaK8s4&feature=BFa Australian Aborigines Natives vs Inuit Eskimos Desert vs Tundra… oh seriously I was just bs-ing here. I just want to see Walrus Tusks as a weapon or Boomerangs. Boudica, Celtic Rebel of Britian vs Trung Sisters, Rebels of Vietnam They all have a similar backstory- ‘my people are under a tyrannical empire, I must rebel, I eventually get killed and fail but will be remembered because of my revolution and being one of the few warriors with titties.’ So lets have a catfight, with chariots and Vietnamese War Elephants! YEAH! Mao Zedong (during the Chinese Civil War) vs Che Ernesto Guevara (With Castro as a cameo?) Communist Rebels at War! And if you ask, yes I do respect Mao as a military leader. I still hate him. Why? Great Leap Forward. Worst manmade disaster possibly. Enough said. BUT! Lets have these guys battle to the DEAAAAAAAAAAATH. And how can you not like Che? He might be communist, but even Americans love him. His face is like, everywhere. Seriously, he’s like the V Vendetta of the Cold War. If there’s a protest, you see his face. Adolf Hitler during World War 1 vs Joseph Stalin during Russian Civil War I wanted to see another WW1 fight, but I didn’t know who to choose. Then I remembered that Adolf and Stalin didn’t fight in WW2, but did fight in their previous war! Wouldn’t it be weird, to have two future genocidal dictators and leaders of WW2 to fight on the battlefield in their youths? Makes you wonder… Well their performance differed- Hitler almost died in battle and Stalin lead a bank robbery that killed like 50 people, which for some reason is impossible to find any information about. Comment Please or DIEEEEEEEEEEE The only obvious winners for me would be Babylon, Grant, and Trung Sisters but everyone else seems fair. And if you don’t know what a caveman is, WIKI it! I will have another group written down soon. I don’t want to hear about me being politically incorrect, or swearing like hell, or that you have better ideas. Don’t get sidetracked. Category:Blog posts